Field
The disclosure relates to methods and apparatuses with power management functions and, in particular, to electronic apparatuses, integrated circuits (ICs), processors, etc., integrated with power mitigation functions.
Background
Increasingly, power management is becoming an issue in operating ICs. For example, wireless communication technologies and devices (e.g., cellular phones, tablets, laptops, etc.) have grown in popularity and uses over the past several years. These electronic apparatuses have grown in complexity and now commonly include multiple processors (e.g., baseband processor and application processor) and other resources that allow the users to execute complex and power intensive software applications (e.g., music players, web browsers, video streaming applications, etc.). To meet the increasing performance demand, the processors have increased in complexity and operating frequencies. As a result, substantial power may be consumed, and considerable heat may be produced while operating the processors.
One design challenge is to manage the power issue. For example, it is desirable for the battery life of a cell phone to last as long as possible with a single charge. Moreover, heat generated by the processors may affect the performance and the reliability of the device. For example, the performance of an IC degrades when operating in high temperature.